Belagerung von Girona
Belagerung von Gerona. Gerona (Belagerung von). Gerona, an der Küste von Katalonien, beim Einflusse des Onhar in der Ter, welcher wenige Meilen von der Stadt ins mittelländische Meer ausströmt, ist in der neuesten Spanischen Geschichte durch eine fast beispiellose Vertheidigung gegen die Französischen Waffen im Jahre 1809 besonders merkwürdig geworden. Zur Befestigung des Orts hat die Natur das meiste, die Kunst ungleich weniger gethan; der Boden rund um die Stadt ist felsicht und von unzähligen Schluchten, Hohlwegen und Vertiefungen durchschnitten, welches regelmäßige Eröffnungen und Fortführung von Laufgräben und Circumvallationslinien fast unmöglich macht; überdem erschwert das Zusammenströmen zweier Flüsse die gänzliche Einschließung des Orts. Die Stadt selbst hat schlechte Festungswerke, wird aber von fünf Forts vertheidigt, unter welchen die Felsenfeste Montjoui das vorzüglichste ist. Minder bedeutend sind die Forts Connetable, Anna und Calvaria, nebst den Redouten de Capitolio. Gerona's Bewohner behaupten den allgemeinen Charakter der Katalonier; sie gelten von Alters her für ein kühnes streitbares Volk, das, einmal exaltirt, für seine Vorrechte, Freiheiten und Meinungen, sein Leben für nichts im erbittertsten, hartnäckigsten und ausdauerndsten Kampfe achtete. Haß gegen den Franzosen ist des Kataloniers Erbtheil; er zeigte sich auch schon im Spanischen Successionskriege (im Anfange des letztverflossenen Jahrhunderts), denn damals hielt fest und mit unglaublichem Steifsinn Katalonien des Oestreichischen Carls Partei gegen den französischen Philipp von Anjou. Gerona fiel nach der für Carl unglücklichen Schlacht bei Villa Viciosa, im Februar 1711 von Noailles erobert, in Französische Gewalt, und mußte auch im folgenden Jahre eine der schrecklichsten Belagerungen aushalten, als Brancas es gegen Stahrembergs Angriffe glücklich vertheidigte. Mit unsäglicher Härte wurden seine Bewohner von den Siegern behandelt. Die Tradition erhielt jene Grausamkeiten in frischem Andenken, und Gerona war der Brennpunkt der Katalonischen Insurrektion in den Jahren 1808 und 1809. Nachdem Palafox Lazan die Vertheidigung der Festung dem tapfern Mariano Alvarez überlassen, und Theodor Redings Heer von Gouvion St. Cyr im Hornung 1809 völlig aus dem Felde geschlagen war, ward Gerona von Gouvion St. Cyr's Corps, wobei auch die Deutschen Bundestruppen und eine Italienische Division unter Pino sich befanden, eng eingeschlossen. Berennt war die Stadt bereits im Mai, eröffnet wurden die Laubgräben in der Nacht vom 8. auf den 9. Jun. Allein Mariano Alvarez schrieb am 16. Juli an die Central-Junta: "Ich habe an der Spitze meiner tapfern Garnison geschworen und ich wiederhole mein Gelübde, daß der Feind nicht anders als über meinen Leichnam in die Stadt dringen soll. Schon am 2. April verordnete ich die Todesstrafe für Jeden, der von Uebergabe des Platzes sprechen würde." Angriffe und Vertheidigung waren in gleichem Maße schrecklich. Zwei Mal wurde der Montjoui vergeblich gestürmt, obgleich die Belagerer den zweiten Sturm in drei verschiedenen Absätzen wiederholt hatten. Die Elitencompagnien der Westphälischen Division litten dabei entsetzlich, und erst nachdem der Montjoui ein Haufen von Schutt und Steinen geworden, man mit unsäglichen Beschwerden sich in dem felsigten Boden à la sappe volante bis zum bedeckten Wege vorgeschoben und den Halbmond des Angriffspunkts mit Sturm genommen hatte, ward das Fort von der Besatzung, deren Rückweg in die Stadt die Belagerer nicht zu hindern vermochten, verlassen. Die Britten, Herren der See, brachten der tapfern Besatzung so oft sie konnten, Lebens- und Kriegsbedürfnisse, Insurgentenhaufen umschwärmten das Belagerungsheer, erbeuteten oft die Zufuhr, ließen, in unwegsamen Schluchten lauernd, selten eine Nacht Ruhe, und jede Entfernung der einzelnen Mannschaft vom Belagerungsheer (außerhalb der Linien) brachte den Tod. Dennoch riß Mangel ein bei Geronas Besatzung, und Blake, Kataloniens Oberfeldherr in jener Periode, hatte oft vergeblich Entsatz mit Gewalt versucht. Endlich bediente er sich der List, um wenigstens den Ort zu verproviantiren, und diese gelang. Blake griff nämlich am 30. August das Belagerungsheer in der Richtung von Brunola, mit solcher Macht an, daß Gouvion St. Cyr bewogen ward, sich mit allen disponiblen Truppen zu verstärken, selbst den größten Theil des eigentlichen Belagerungscorps herbeizuziehen, und nur eine geringe Macht zur Deckung der Belagerungsarbeiten zurückzulassen. Das eben wars, was Blake beabsichtigte, er hatte 1500 Maulthiere mit Provisionen aller Art geladen, unter Escorte von 4000 Fußgängern und 500 Reitern gegen die Festung auf anderem Wege gesandt. Garcia Conde, welcher diesen Transport führte, warf das schwache Neapolitanische Detachement in den Belagerungswerken leicht über den Haufen, zerstörte die Arbeiten, brachte den sehnlichst erwarteten Transport in die Festung, und befeuerte dadurch den Muth der Besatzung außerordentlich. Sobald der Zweck erreicht war, zog Blake sich schnell zurück, das Treffen mit dem getäuschten Gouvion St. Cyr klüglich vermeidend. Mißmuthig verließ dieser Katalonien, unter dem Vorwand seine geschwächte Gesundheit wieder herzustellen, und an seiner Stelle übernahm Augereau den Oberbefehl. Er fand ein Heer, von langen Anstrengungen ermattet, durch Krankheiten zusammengeschmolzen, und selbst an den unentbehrlichsten Bedürfnissen Mangel leidend, in dem verödeten Lande. Er sorgte schnell für Erquickung, ließ die Belagerung eifrigst fortsetzen, und Blaken, der auf den Höhen von St. Colonna und St. Itazia im festen Lager stand, durch den Unterfeldherrn Souham am 1. November desselben Jahres zurücktreiben. Dennoch setzte Blake sich wieder bei Hostalrich, südlich von Gerona am Meere, häufte dort mit Hilfe der Engländer Vorräthe, und machte neue Anstalten, der belagerten Stadt zu Hilfe zu kommen. Aber Verdier und Pino marschirten gegen ihn, warfen seine Schaaren, drangen stürmend in Hostalrich und zerstörten die Magazine, obgleich sie das starke Fort bei der Stadt nicht zu nehmen vermochten. Geronas Besatzung sah nun zwar, daß nahe Hilfe von den befreundeten Staaten nicht zu erwarten sey, denn selbst die Engländer waren von der Küste am Ausflusse des Ter vertrieben; dennoch blieb ihr, durch den tapfern Commandanten und eignen Fanatism befeuert, des Widerstandes entschlossener Muth. Wüthender wurden die Angriffe der Belagerer in eben dem Maße, als sie die Festung sich selbst überlassen erblickten. Der General Mazuchelli nahm am 2. Decbr. mit seiner Italienischen Brigade stürmend die Marien-Vorstadt, nur einen halben Flintenschuß von der Stadt entfernt; in der Nacht vom 6. auf den 7. Dec. erstürmte Pino die Redoute, welche die Verbindung der Stadt mit den Forts beherrschte, und die Westphälische Division behauptete die mit Sturm genommene Vorstadt Gironelle. Alvarez versuchte nun am 7. Decbr. den letzten Kampf. Er ließ in der Nacht einen starken Ausfall in allen Forts vorbereiten, und that solchen, als es Tag ward, mit so vielem Nachdruck, daß wirklich das Unternehmen, die verlornen Posten wieder zu nehmen, dem glücklichsten Erfolge nahe war, als General Amely, der mit seiner Brigade unterhalb Montjoui stand, im entscheidenden Augenblick herbeieilte, den Spaniern in die Flanken fiel und sie dadurch zum schnellen Rückzuge nöthigte. In dem allgemeinen Getümmel wurden noch von den Belagern die Calvarien- und Kapitols-Redoute genommen, und nun war Gerona völlig preis gegeben. Vertheidigung hinter bloßen Trümmern und Schutthaufen wäre Raserei gewesen, der Besatzung Muth war gebrochen die Kapitulationsbedingungen von beiden Theilen unterzeichnet. Die Besatzung zog mit Kriegsehren aus und wurde nach Frankreich geführt. Die Einwohner der Stadt sollten verschont, die catholische Religion geehrt, die Magazine einem Französischen Commissair treulich angezeigt und ausgeliefert werden. Dennoch verfuhren die Sieger mit Strengste gegen die aufhetzenden Mönche, zwei wurden gehenkt und die andern mit Spott überladen und abgeführt. Dagegen richtete man auch streng über die Soldaten des siegenden Heers, die sich verbotene Plünderung erlaubten. Augereau hielt am 11. Dec. seinen feierlichen Einzug. Des Siegers Beute waren 5000 Gefangene, 200 Kanonen und 8 Fahnen. Einnahme der Festung Girona in Spanien. Der zehnte December 1810. Nachdem die Franzosen Hostalrich eingenommen hatten, so wurden ihnen dadurch die Schwierigkeiten erleichtert, die sich der Eroberung von Girona entgegen gestellt hatten. Der Festungs Gouverneur, Mariano Alvarenz, hatte der Junta das Wort gegeben, daß der Feind nicht anders als über seinen Leichnam in die Stadt rücken sollte und er blieb unstreitig bey diesem Vorsatz; allein man hat in der Folge gar nichts von ihm gehört. Eben die Truppen, welcher man sich zur Eroberung von Hostalrich bedient hatte, wurden vor Girona verwendet. Am Abend des 2ten Decembers nahm die italienische Brigade die Marine-Vorstadt, einen halben Flintenschuß von der Festung. Vier tage später eroberte General Pino eine Redoute auf einer Anhöhe, die die Communication zwischen der Stadt und den Forts beherrschte. Zu gleicher Zeit nahmen die deutschen Bundestruppen unter dem General Amey die Vorstadt la Gironella. Obwohl die Garnisonen der Stadt und der Forts noch am 7ten December Mittags einen allgemeinen Ausfall thaten, um sich der verlornen Posten wieder zu bemächtigen, so war dies doch ohne Nutzen; denn sie wurden mit Verlust zurückgetrieben und verloren noch zwey Redouten. Nun sank den Belagerten der Muth. Die Festung wurde am heutigen Tage den Franzosen übergeben und am folgenden von dem Herzog von Castiglione besetzt. Was die Ursache dieser schnellen Uebergabe war, ist nicht bekannt. Die Franzosen eroberten acht Fahnen und zweyhundert Artilleriestücke, die fünftausend Mann starke Garnison streckte auf dem Glacis das Gewehr und wurde gefangen nach Frankreich abgeführt. Die Amazonen in Gerone. Als die Festung Gerone von den französischen und verbündeten Truppen belagert wurde, befanden sich unter der Besatzung derselben auch zwei Kompagnien solcher Amazonen. Gerone hat vor den eigentlichen Festungswerken mehrere kleine isolirte Forts, welche nach maurischer Art angelegt sind. Diese wurden theils von den Soldaten, theils von den Weibern vertheidigt. Nur eine Kompagnie von diesen schönen Heldinnen war bewaffnet, die andere hatte eine nicht minder ehrenvolle Bestimmung, sie mußte nämlich ihren Kameradinnen die Lebensmittel auf den gefährlichsten Posten zutragen, und für ihre Pflege sorgen. Da diese dem beständigen feindlichen Feuer von den gerade über liegenden feindlichen Feuer von den gerade über liegenden Anhöhen ausgesetzt waren, so war der Dienst dieser Nichtbewaffneten öfters mit großer Gefahr verbunden. Mehrere der waffenlosen Frauen waren schon ein Opfer ihrer Fürsorge für ihre Waffenschwestern geworden. Dieses erschüterte endlich ihren Muth, und sie erklärten kurz weg, daß sie künftig durchaus keine Lebensmittel in die gefährlichen Forts mehr tragen würden. Anfangs half Zureden; da aber bald wieder einige auf der Wallfahrt das Leben verloren, so war auch dieses fruchtlos. Sie beriefen sich nun auf ihr längst anerkanntes Recht, das ihnen von jeher die Exemtion von allen Gefahren zugestanden habe. Die Spanischen Officiere waren zu artig, als daß sie da mit Strenge hätten befehlen sollen, wo der gute Wille allein wirken sollte. Die Sache gewann ein schlimmes Ansehen, da auch die noch dienstthuenden Weiber nun aufstützig wurden. Eine List half hier plötzlich. Eine ehrwürdiger Mönch ließ die ganze Schaar zusammenrufen und hielt eine sehr eindringende Rede an die Widerspenstigen. Da diese nichts fruchtete, so erklärte er endlich, daß alle die, welche zu ihrer Pflicht zurückkehrten, einen 40 tägigen Ablaß haben sollten. Plötzlich gingen sie in sich. Sie waren sämmtlich einer solchen Wohlthat höchst benöthigt, und gingen mit einem Eifer, den keine Gefahr schwächen konnte, von jetzt an, von Neuem an das große Werk. Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Beiträge zur neuesten Kriegsgeschichte in Spanien und dem Norden von Europa in den Jahren 1811, 1812 und folgenden, mit Rückblicken auf die Kriege in den Jahren 1805 bis 1810. Leipzig, in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. 1813. Gerona, Belagerung von Kategorie: Jahr 1809